El soldado Mentiroso
by Liz Skipper Holmes
Summary: Las cosas entre Sherlock y John han cambiado desde que el doctor contrajo nupcias. El carácter de John ha cambiado de modo drástico ¿Está John mintiéndole a Sherlock? (Ubicado antes de la cuarta temporada de la serie)
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche en Baker Street. Una noche silenciosa. La ventisca helada de noviembre se había llevado hasta los más sutiles murmullos y el único sonido que se escuchaba a través de las ventanas de Baker Street era el del suave repiqueteo de la tormenta que cubría la ciudad de Londres. Sin embargo, cualquier susurro que se atreviera a traspasar esas ventanas sería irremediablemente opacado por el maravilloso violín de Sherlock Holmes, que emitía una melodía tan maravillosa como melancólica. La viva imagen del estado de ánimo del detective.

Había intentado, durante horas, olvidarse de lo que había sucedido apenas un par de semanas atrás, pero parecía que su prodigiosa memoria le jugaba una mala pasada ahora que con tanto desespero intentaba sumergirse en su palacio mental y olvidar ese día, el 7 de noviembre, en que había caído en cuenta de la traición de su mejor amigo... su único amigo.

Las visitas de John Watson eran esporádicas, el matrimonio ocupaba todo su tiempo y espacio, los amigos habían pasado a un término inferior al de la familia, algunos domingos recordaba a su viejo amigo de Baker Street e iba a visitarlo de manera fugaz solo para vigilar que todo estuviese en orden, o enviaba un mensaje de texto enviando un saludo cordial. La mayor preocupación de John como Sherlock podía deducir era que de alguna manera recayera en adicciones, o eso pensó hasta que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Era temprano, apenas pasaban de las nueve de la mañana cuando los Watson llegaron a Baker Street. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, últimamente al ir parecía que John actuaba ciertamente extraño, como si una constante oleada de ansiedad se negara a abandonarlo. Había aceptado su invitación para ir a desayunar casi como si hubiera estado esperándola y le parecía que no le había agradado por completo la idea de llevar a Mary, pero tal vez se trataba solo de ideas sin fundamento que no tenían razones para ser consideradas, después de todo ¿qué tan buena era una deducción a partir de una llamada telefónica? Pero en cuanto su mejor amigo y su esposa cruzaron la puerta, entendió que no se había equivocado, al menos no del todo. Se respiraba un ambiente de tensión entre los dos y observó cautelosamente a John. Sus ojeras indicaban que llevaba días sin dormir bien, había marcas suaves en la palma de su mano, marcas de uñas seguramente por apretar constantemente los puños y el ligero desgaste de la suela de su zapato indicaba que la cojera psicosomática de la que se había curado, regresaba por momentos.

Mrs. Hudson había preparado un almuerzo como Sherlock había indicado, tras repetir en un par de ocasiones que no era su ama de llaves. Sin embargo había accedido porque el que los Watson visitarían el 221 B de aquella calle, le evocaba ciertas memorias gratas que recordaba con una sonrisa. Las cosas no eran igual desde que el doctor había contraído matrimonio y Sherlock había vuelto a su antigua soledad.

El almuerzo se sirvió en silencio. Sherlock jamás había sido muy conversador, pero en aquella ocasión sentía que debía llenar el silencio.

-Supongo que ya tienen nombre para la niña- murmuro y John asintió de inmediato.

-Digamos que sí...

-Es un nombre tentativo- interrumpió Mary -yo había pensado en...

-No lo digas- esta vez fue John quien interrumpió lanzándole una mirada por demás intensa -no llamaremos así a nuestra hija

-Oh, John... Créeme que no lo hice con mala intención

-Está bien, solo no hables del tema y ya

Mary bajó la mirada apretando la mandíbula, como si intentara contener el llanto.

Sherlock no hizo observación alguna en voz alta, pero fijó la mirada en Mary. Le pareció que los signos de cansancio no se debían precisamente al embarazo, quizá los problemas con John estaban llegando a un grado bastante cuestionable.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el comedor que había sido un tanto ordenado para dar lugar a los platos que se habrían de servir. John se mostraba serio ante la situación, y Mary un poco tensa, Sherlock intentaba sacar un tema de conversación que no causara tanto escándalo como lo había hecho su pregunta anterior, nada llegaba a su mente, era un momento incómodo y prefirió guardar silencio, hasta que un comentario digno acudiera a sus pensamientos.

El silencio envolvente cada vez se hacía más y más incómodo, interrumpido en un par de ocasiones por una mirada hostil que John Watson dedicaba sin sutileza a Mary.

-Mycroft insiste en hacer una cena de navidad- nuevamente. Sherlock se vio en la necesidad de iniciar la conversación -no es que me encante la idea de celebrar... pero quería informar que están invitados

-Gracias Sherlock- murmuró Mary -me alegra escuchar que dos hermanos hagan lo posible por llevarse bien

-¿Seguirás con eso?- John parecía estar exasperándose, tal vez más de lo necesario.

-Solo fue un...

-No digas que fue un simple comentario, porque ambos sabemos que no es así, Mary

Llegado a ese punto, el silencio no solo era inevitable, sino también necesario. ¿Cualquier comentario que hiciera llevaría a una discusión? Esos eran los momentos en los que recordaba la razón por la que jamás iniciaba conversaciones con nadie.

-Siento causar estos problemas- dijo Sherlock con tono de disculpa.

-La culpa no es tuya, John aclaró. No debimos haber venido. Fue nuestro error.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso a tu mejor amigo? Él es como tu hermano.

Sherlock miraba anonadado tal escena, jamás creyó que aquella pareja tuviera discusiones tan fuertes.

-Sherlock, ¿Nos disculparías un momento?- Dijo John tomando de una manera un poco violenta a Mary por el brazo y llevándola escaleras abajo, en aquel departamento. Sherlock escuchaba la discusión que se tornaba cada vez en un tono más agresivo. El momento culminante de la pelea llegó cuando se escuchó el azote de la puerta del 221 b de manera brutal, tan brutal que Mrs. Hudson salió asustada de la cocina sosteniendo temblorosa una charola con galletas.

Sherlock descendió al escuchar aquel sonido, y vio a Mary sentada en uno de los escalones cerca de la puerta.

-¿Está todo bien Mary?-Sherlock cuestionó, mientras ella disimulaba un llanto limpiando algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Sí, todo perfecto, un pequeño conflicto matrimonial, es todo.

-¿Dónde está John?

-Tuvo que irse, una emergencia en el consultorio que lo requería de urgencia.

Sherlock asintió, algo no andaba bien, John jamás dejaría a su mujer de tal manera y en tal condición.


	2. Chapter 2

Deducir no era problema para él, podía hacerlo todo el tiempo, pero en esa ocasión sentía que sus habilidades no funcionaban como debían, tal vez él mismo se lo impedía inconscientemente, no era agradable ver a su mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, su único amigo, discutiendo con su esposa a punto de dar a luz. Tenía que intentarlo, posiblemente el matrimonio de John pendía de un hilo y tal vez él podría ayudar de alguna manera.

-Mary- Sherlock comenzó con cautela -¿sucede algo con John?, lo he visto tenso toda la mañana- mientras hablaba, la miraba con atención.

-Pues… si- comentó ella y dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado -ha estado bastante irritable. Tal vez el estrés de que pronto será padre lo está consumiendo, a decir verdad, Sherlock, no sé qué pensar.

La miró con atención. Estaba ocultándole algo.

-Creo que no estás diciéndome todo- la escrutó con mayor intensidad.

Mary desvió la mirada y, finalmente, asintió en medio de otro suspiro.

-Lo he notado… no lo sé, pensativo, nervioso, como si me ocultara algo- hizo una pausa y se limpió apresuradamente otra lágrima con el dorso de la mano -pienso que tal vez te extraña, me parece que ha preguntado mucho sobre ti a Mycroft y a Mrs. Hudson. Creo que también ha hablado con Molly y Lestrade

Sherlock levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de Mary.

-¿Ha preguntado por mí?- había algo extraño en todo ese asunto, ¿por qué razón John preguntaría por él a terceros si apenas se habían comunicado en los últimos meses? Supuestamente la carga de trabajo y el cuidado de Mary absorbían prácticamente todo su tiempo libre y esa era la razón por la que, acompañarlo a resolver crímenes, se había vuelto una tarea mucho más esporádica de lo que ambos hubieran esperado.

-Sí, creo que desde hace un par de meses

-¿Sabes sobre qué?

-No. Pero me parece que son cosas personales. No me extraña, eres su mejor amigo

-Asuntos personales…- murmuró Sherlock analizando todos los posibles resultados que eso implicaba.

Mary miró hacia la puerta

-Es normal, supongo- ella continuó -si no te ha visto en tantos meses

-Si, tal vez si- Sherlock hablaba más consigo mismo que con Mary. ¿Así que John hablaba sobre él Mycroft, Lestrade y Molly? Definitivamente eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Analizó la última conversación que tuvo a solas con John, en la que le pedía que no consumiera nada más fuerte que nicotina y que se mantuvieran en contacto. Sin embargo, al indagar en su palacio mental momentáneamente, se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, John había preguntado últimamente mucho sobre su pasado y sobre asuntos que no le habían interesado hasta entonces.

-Me pareció que mencionaba algo sobre… ¿Barbarroja?

Inmediatamente, Sherlock se tensó y todo su palacio mental se desmoronó frente a sus ojos en segundos. Barbarroja, esa palabra era suficiente para desestabilizarlo y llevarlo a momentos nada agradables en su infancia, aquella donde Mycroft lo había ridiculizado tantas veces y donde habían sacrificado al pobre Barbarroja.

-¿Sherlock?- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la cautelosa voz de Mary -¿está todo bien?

-Sí, si- murmuró y comenzó a estabilizar nuevamente sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué razón el doctor John Watson querría saber sobre Barbarroja?

-¿Y eso es todo?- Sherlock cuestionó esperando indagar más sobre aquel asunto- Puedes contármelo todo.

Mary escondió su rostro entre sus manos y finalmente rompió en llanto. Sherlock la observó extrañado e intento darle consuelo, sin obtener el éxito deseado, él no era un experto en mostrar ese tipo de afecto hacia las personas.

-La verdad es que, John ha cambiado tanto los últimos meses, es completamente diferente a la persona que creía conocer y con la que contraje nupcias.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ha cambiado?

-Me parece que se ha vuelto distante, como si algo lo estuviera molestando… sabes a qué me refiero, como si tuviera que llevar una carga muy pesada- hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento -algunas veces se irrita con tanta facilidad… como hoy, tú mismo viste cómo se puso

-Si… me parece que exageró

-No es la primera vez- murmuró Mary -también me da la impresión de que oculta algo

-¿Has visto algún comportamiento retraído?

-Se ha vuelto más obsesivo con su privacidad. Algunas veces tengo miedo, Sherlock. Ambos sabemos que él es adicto a cierto estilo de vida

A pesar de lo que había dicho Mary, faltaba demasiada información para, siquiera, pensar en culpar a John de comportamiento sospechoso; sin embargo, a Sherlock le parecía que la actitud de su amigo no pertenecía a él, era como si estuviera fuertemente influenciado por algo o alguien, como si todo el tiempo estuviera bajo presión.

Seguramente era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero definitivamente no podía dejar las cosas así.

-Tranquila, Mary- murmuró con la mirada fija en un punto sin importancia, analizando cada situación que pudiera estar relacionada con el tema -averiguaremos lo que sucede

-¿De verdad harías eso por John?

-Claro… por ambos

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

Sherlock se ofreció a acompañar a Mary hasta su hogar, cuando se sintió mejor, recordando en todo momento la promesa de averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo. Era difícil poder pensar que John estaba haciendo algo mal, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, lo conocía bien y sabía que sus valores estaban bien definidos, después de todo era un médico, la ética era importante para él.

Sorpresivamente, John no estaba en su hogar. Debía estar sucediendo algo lo suficientemente grave para que el doctor desapareciera de Baker Street y se ausentara de su casa también. Eso de "una emergencia en el consultorio" evidentemente era mentira, apenas podía creer que a John se le hubiera ocurrido que podría engañarlo con algo así.

Era momento de volver a su palacio mental, cualquier acontecimiento, pregunta o palabra que el doctor hubiera mencionado en los últimos días era clave, faltaban muchas piezas en el rompecabezas para darle sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se cercioró de que Mary estuviera mucho más tranquila y, con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, comenzó a repasar uno a uno los últimos días que había mantenido comunicación con su amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

De regreso a Baker Street Sherlock se sentó en su sillón y junto sus manos bajo su barbilla cruzando sus dedos y cerró sus ojos. Traía a su mente sus memorias más recientes relacionadas a John. Todas después de la boda y de su lejanía de Baker Street. Eran pocas sin duda, pero algo debían tener que pudieran darle una pista.

Comenzaba a verlas una por una, primero con Mary, él sosteniendo su mano y ella apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, parecía todo normal como antes, pero había algo en la expresión de John, un disgusto, recordó que ese día lo había notado- un disgusto que aunque pequeño le había hecho recordar algo y hecho derramar una lagrima de enojo, por supuesto, era de enojo, porque su mirada estaba perdida, estaba distraído por momentos seguramente aun pensando en lo sucedido, y su gesto se hacía rígido de vez en cuando pero ¿cuál era la causa? Mary no tenía signos de haber discutido, se veía contenta y hablaba e incluso miraba a John intentando motivarlo.

Sin duda, lo que fuera, tenía que estar relacionado con la vida personal de John, seguramente su familia. Pocas eran las cosas que lograban sacarlo de sus cabales, era un hombre de guerra y no solía derrumbarse por tonterías. Si Mary no estaba involucrada directamente, debía haber ocurrido relacionado con el contacto de la persona que John tanto quería evitar: Harry. Pero había algo que parecía inconcluso. Harry y John apenas mantenían una relación superficial por simple compromiso, su hermana ni siquiera había estado en la boda ni había enviado una nota o una tarjeta, ¿qué podía haber sucedido con ella que al doctor Watson le afectara tanto? y sobre todo, ¿cuál sería la conexión con Mary?, debía haber alguna razón de peso para que su amigo canalizara toda su furia o lo que fuera y la descargara con ella.

¿Mary había conocido a Harry? ¿Ese había sido el motivo? ¿Mary quería conocer a Harry? No, Mary lo sabría, ¿Harry quería conocer a Mary y había llamado a John para hacer una pequeña reunión a la que John se había negado rotundamente? Tenía sentido, pero no explicaría por qué el continuo enojo, si eso hubiera sucedido John se habría molestado un momento ese día, pero no todos los demás, a menos que haya estado insistiendo, pero si ese fuera el caso ¿por qué Harry querría ver a Mary con tanta insistencia? Definitivamente no lo era. No había manera, nunca existió el interés por conocer a su cuñada, si hubiera existido se habría aparecido en la boda aunque tal vez se arriesgaría a que John la mirara con mala cara… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tenía que haber algo que hubiera dicho o hecho su amigo, debía existir una pista, por pequeña que fuera, sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fue una búsqueda exhaustiva y que arrojó pocos resultados. Las conversaciones de John no solían ser demasiado fuera de lo común, especialmente en esos momentos en los que Mary estaba a punto de tener a la niña. Casi todo el tiempo las escasas charlas oscilaban entre la bebé y los casos de Sherlock; nada fuera de eso. Sin embargo, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, una pregunta que John había hecho hacía unas cuantas semanas; era una pregunta sobre el caso de Emilia Ricoletti que había quedado inconcluso y que había intentado resolver mientras su avión aterrizaba de regreso en Inglaterra.

"¿Estás seguro de que estaba muerta, Sherlock?" había preguntado el doctor Watson mientras los tres se dirigían a Baker Street "tal vez sólo lo fingió, tú y Moriarty son la prueba viviente de que algunas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen".

Sherlock abrió los ojos de golpe y se concentró en las palabras de John "tú y Moriarty son la prueba viviente… tú y Moriarty" ¿A caso Moriarty estaba vivo? No, no podía estar vivo, se había suicidado frente a él, lo había visto morir frente a sus propios ojos… pero el video que había sido transmitido en todo Londres indicaba que tal vez estaba equivocado, y de ser así, ¿por qué John lo sabría?

Sherlock sintió un vacío y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Mary después de la repentina partida de John: _Ha preguntado mucho sobre ti_ había dicho Mary, pero lo curioso es que había preguntado a _otros_ sobre él. Lo cual era contradictorio, ya que John lo consideraba su mejor amigo ¿no? Por eso había sido su padrino de bodas. A menos que fuese algo que él sabía no respondería, Mary había mencionado también algo que probablemente nadie sabía a excepción de Mycroft: _Barbarroja_. ¿Pero por qué Mycroft se lo habría dicho a John? ¿Por qué consideraba que era su mejor amigo? Y ¿Cuándo se encontraba con Mycroft para hablar sobre él? Tal vez no lo hacía y había sido un comentario de aquellas veces cuando charlaba con él para vigilar que no hubiera "recaído" pero Mycroft no solía dar esos detalles. ¿Y si se lo había dicho alguien más? Alguien que lo conociera tan bien como Moriarty…

No, no podía pensar eso de su mejor amigo, John había demostrado lealtad antes, aunque últimamente había cambiado, no podía ser cómplice de su némesis.

Un mensaje en su celular lo sacó de su palacio mental y lo regresó a la realidad; su realidad en la sala de Baker Street. Era John. "Lamento lo de hace rato" decía el mensaje. Sherlock escribió su respuesta casi de inmediato "¿Dónde estás?". El mensaje tardó casi diez minutos en ser respondido; "En casa… tengo que irme". Quizá fueran solo especulaciones pero le parecía que John estaba actuando demasiado extraño, de modo que decidió mandarle un mensaje a Mary preguntándole por John. El mensaje que ella respondió, casi inmediatamente, solo decía "No ha vuelto a casa".

Definitivamente algo extraño estaba sucediendo con el doctor Watson, él o Mary debían estar mintiendo y, a juzgar por el comportamiento antinatural de su mejor amigo, seguramente era él.


	4. Chapter 4

-Sherlock…- la señora Hudson llamó a la puerta -tengo algo para ti, lo dejaron en la entrada de mi casa

Sherlock abrió la puerta y la señora Hudson le tendió un paquete sellado en una caja negra

-Que la próxima vez te lo entreguen a ti querido, no soy tu ama de llaves

-¿Quién lo dejó?

-No tengo idea, acabo de llegar- la señora Hudson hecho un rápido vistazo al departamento -deberías limpiar un poco todo ese desorden- le dijo mientras bajaba de nuevo las escaleras.

La caja era pequeña y cuadrada, pesaba más de lo que a simple vista parecía y al agitarla se escuchaba como si dentro hubiera una piedra o un trozo de madera.

La llevó a su desordenado escritorio y la abrió con el primer objeto filoso que encontró a la mano, sólo para darse cuenta de que se había equivocado, no era una piedra, era una manzana.

Sherlock extrajo su pequeño regalo de la caja, la tomo con la mano y la observó detalladamente, esta vez no había un "Te lo debo" tallado, pero sin duda era una representación clara de aquella persona que creía muerta. Dio un vistazo a la caja una vez más: Cartón, pequeña, cuadrada, en buen estado, sin sellos postales, transportada velozmente por alguien y dejada con algo de prisa en la puerta por la pequeña mancha a causa del polvo en una esquina.

 _James Moriarty_ , otra vez el nombre resonaba en su cabeza como la campana del Big Ben.

\- Pero él no andaría por las calles entregando paquetes, lo haría uno de sus subordinados, ¿cuál es tu juego?- Sherlock pensaba- Vamos, solo dame una pista más.

-Está muerto- dijo Sherlock por fin en voz alta- alguien está intentando distraerme.

Sherlock guardo súbito silencio. Recordó algo que lo hizo volver a la idea original; nadie más sabía que ese símbolo era la unión entre él y Moriarty. Nadie. Estaban solos aquel día en Baker Street. A menos que claro Moriarty, se lo hubiera dicho a alguien más, pero aquello no era una señal de él, no de Moriarty. ¿En verdad estaba vivo?

No podía estarlo, y si lo estaba, alguien más estaba involucrado, Moriarty no había podido haber dejado el paquete. Alguien conocía el juego que estaba jugando y seguramente sería alguien cercano, alguien que no resultara sospechoso por acercarse a Baker Street.

No quería teorizar, hacer especulaciones aún con tantas piezas faltantes en el rompecabezas, pero había hechos que ponían en tela de juicio lo que él creía saber; eran demasiadas casualidades.

"Cuando has eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, sin importar lo improbable que sea, debe ser la verdad". Alguien cercano a él estaba involucrado o había estado involucrado con Jim Moriarty y el obsequio significaba que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Él estaba de vuelta, tal vez indirectamente, pero lo estaba.

Trataba y trataba de no pensar en John Watson, pero era imposible que el episodio de la mañana y la mentira que le había dicho hacía un momento por teléfono carecieran de importancia. Revisó la manzana y le pareció detectar un aroma familiar, pero no podía identificarlo, por más que trataba de recordarlo. Era importante, lo sabía, el olor le recordaba algo frío y doloroso, pero parecía que su cerebro lo había bloqueado, tenía que estar en alguna parte, ese recuerdo podía ser la pieza clave que faltaba, o al menos, una de ellas.

Sherlock hizo lo que últimamente solía hacer cuando necesitaba pensar un poco más de lo habitual, había visto a Billy hacía un par de días y éste le había dejado lo suficiente para _situaciones de emergencia_. El detective consultor regresó a su asiento, levanto la manga de su camisa y sujetó su brazo con una liga, tomó la jeringa y la clavo lentamente en su piel blanca. Aun no terminaba de administrar la dosis cuando un mensaje llego a su celular.

"¿Sabes algo de John? Estoy preocupada. Recibí un paquete y no me agrada nada lo que contiene"

Sherlock se colocó su abrigo, y salió de Baker Street tras terminar de suministrar a su cuerpo lo que _necesitaba._ Durante su trayecto se cuestionaba si Mary también había recibido una manzana. Lo cual descartó, ella no sabría nada de su significado, tendría que ser algo relativo a John para que consiguiera preocuparse.

En cuanto llegó a casa de John, se dio cuenta de que Mary ya lo esperaba en la puerta, con esa expresión de angustia que no le agradaba en absoluto, sabía lo peligrosas que se ponían las situaciones siempre que ella se preocupaba.

Apenas entró, Mary fue a buscar el paquete y se lo mostró. Era una caja exactamente igual a la de él, cuadrada y negra, pero adentro no había una manzana, era un reproductor de mp3. Examinó la caja con el mismo detenimiento que lo había hecho en Baker Street; no parecía haber sido entregada a prisa como la suya, tenía algo de polvo imperceptible que la había decolorado a un tono grisáceo y había dejado la marca solo de los bordes de la tapa, como si llevara mucho tiempo guardada. Sacó con cautela el mp3 y lo examinó exhaustivamente, si se trataba de un arma, una grabadora o cualquier objeto que pudiera poner en peligro la seguridad de John o Mary, era mejor saberlo de inmediato y deshacerse de él. Después de mirarlo durante minutos y minutos, concluyó que era totalmente inofensivo, o al menos eso parecía. Apretó el botón de "reproducir" y comenzó a sonar la única canción que había guardada en la memoria: "Staying alive".

-Jim…- murmuró y miró a Mary -¿en qué momento recibiste la caja?

-Casi cuando te envié el mensaje. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Necesito que me digas si ustedes tienen cajas así

-No lo sé, creo que no. En algún momento tuvimos unas parecidas, no sé si son exactamente las mismas cajas. Son cajas de chocolates

Sherlock suspiró. No podía ser John…

-Está bien Mary, será mejor que yo conserve esto y no se lo digas John- Sherlock dijo mirándola con autoridad- Llámame si algo así vuelve a ocurrir.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock salió de la casa y tomó un taxi, aprovechó el tiempo del trayecto hacia el hospital donde John trabajaba para volver a analizar el reproductor de música. Nada nuevo, o tal vez esa esencia… nada que pudiera recordar.

Cuando Sherlock llegó al hospital, habló con la enfermera que era responsable de reservar las citas de John.

-Podría darme una cita- exclamó Sherlock mientras acomodaba el par de anteojos que se había puesto

-Por supuesto, ¿para mañana señor?

-¿No podría ser hoy? El horario dice que está abierto hasta las seis de la tarde

-Sí, pero el doctor tuvo que salir

-¿Alguna emergencia?

-No, dijo que iba a una reunión

\- Oh ya veo, parece ser un médico responsable. Espero que esto no se repita mañana cuando venga a cita.

-No lo creo, el doctor Watson sale pocas veces a la semana, últimamente ha tenido varias reuniones pero no creo que mañana se repitan. Entonces el doctor Watson lo verá mañana- la enfermera se agachó en su escritorio buscando una agenda- ¿le parece bien a las tres?- la enfermera buscaba a un paciente que había desparecido mientras ella buscaba su agenda.

"John hay una emergencia"-Sherlock se apresuró a escribir- "¿Podrías venir a Baker Street?"

Apenas llegó a Baker Street, se dio cuenta de que el doctor ya estaba ahí esperándolo.

-¿Sherlock? la señora Hudson me dijo…

-Eso no importa ahora- interrumpió Holmes abriéndole la puerta e incitándolo con la mirada a entrar. John accedió con un gesto y entró sin decir una palabra. En cuando estuvieron solos, Sherlock juntó las manos y lo miró con esa expresión de arrogancia que sabía que John detestaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el doctor Watson comenzando a impacientarse -sabes que odio que hagas eso

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esa expresión, la detesto

-¿Por qué?

-Sherlock, estaba trabajado y me salí porque tu mensaje decía "urgente", pero en definitiva no pensé que fuera para que te quedaras ahí, sentado, mirándome…

-¿Cómo iba vestida Mary hoy?- le preguntó interrumpiéndolo el detective

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Recuerdas qué llevaba puesto?

John lo miró sin comprender, pero la expresión de Sherlock permanecía impasible, como siempre. Suspiró resignado y comenzó a describir a Mary con dificultad

-Blusa azul, pantalón negro, saco negro… zapatos bajos

-¿Adornos?

-Una pulsera plateada, el anillo de bodas, un anillo pequeño en la otra mano…

-¿Y en la cabeza?

-Un… prendedor plateado, creo

Sherlock cerró los ojos. Mary se había puesto el prendedor después, en su casa; durante el desayuno no lo llevaba. Si John había visto el prendedor significaba solo una cosa, o Mary le había mentido y John si había vuelto a casa, o John se había escabullido en su casa sin que ella se diera cuenta, tal vez para buscar algo… o dejar algo.

Trató de ordenar su palacio mental, quería descartar esa idea, lo deseaba, pero sentía que entre más evidencias reunía, más parecía que John estaba involucrado en algo que no resultaría bien.

-¿Te drogaste?- la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos en un instante.

-No

-Claro que si- John se cruzó de brazos -y seguirás haciéndolo, ¿cierto?, seguirás drogándote y mintiendo acerca de eso, diciéndole a todo el mundo que estás bien

-Yo estoy bien, John Watson, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Me voy- el doctor se levantó -no hay motivo alguno para quedarme aquí, viendo cómo sigues cayendo en lo mismo

Y sin esperar respuesta, John desapareció sin despedirse, no sin que Sherlock antes pudiera notar que había rastros de polvo en los zapatos del doctor, como si hubiera estado parado mucho tiempo en un lugar muy sucio o si hubiera estado corriendo.

Por supuesto Sherlock sabía que estaba mintiendo, él mismo había viajado desde el supuesto lugar de donde provenía John y este le había ganado en arribar a Baker Street, lo cual significaba que estaba cerca cuando su mensaje llegó a su celular ¿O estaba caminando a Baker Street antes de recibirlo? Sherlock estuvo a punto de perseguir a John cuando este subió a un taxi, pero pensó para sí que su mejor amigo _merecía una última oportunidad._ Sherlock pidió a Mrs. Hudson su teléfono, una vez más no quería usar su móvil.

-¿Sí? Hace un rato tuve que irme, ¿Podría ir con el médico ahora?- Sherlock exclamó con voz demacrada, irreconocible a oídos de Mrs. Hudson- ¿No ha regresado? Está bien, me comunicaré mañana.

-Oh Sherlock, me preocupan John y tú ¿Está todo bien?

-No Mrs. Hudson, pero estará bien pronto. Será una partida complicada, solitaria, pero estará bien. Muero por comenzar. –Sherlock comenzó a subir las escaleras- Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Sí quieres jugar, yo también, estoy aquí. ¡Empieza ya!

 _-"Juguemos_ "- Sherlock escribió en un mensaje- " _Dile que estoy listo_ "

Dudó un momento antes de enviarlo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, las cosas no iban a avanzar. Marcó precisamente el número que menos quería marcar y envió el mensaje: en menos de un minuto, un número desconocido respondió.

-" _Creí que jamás lo ibas a descubrir, Sherlock. De acuerdo, juguemos_ "- Era todo lo que decía el mensaje. No había pistas, no había ninguna información, eso sólo podía significar que la clave de lo que fuera que estuviera buscando debía estar en la manzana o en el reproductor de mp3.

Se acercó de inmediato a su escritorio y sacó la manzana de la caja. De nuevo ese insoportable aroma que le evocaba algo que no podía recordar. Apenas era perceptible, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo había percibido antes, pero sus recuerdos eran borrosos, como si en ese momento hubiera estado semiconsciente.

Examinó con detenimiento la manzana, era ordinaria, como cualquiera que se hubiera tomado de algún frutero, o eso parecía a simple vista hasta que, finalmente, pudo recordar. El aroma de la manzana era Caire de la Lune, el perfume de Mary. Esa manzana podía haber estado en casa de Mary y John.

A pesar del estado en que Sherlock se encontraba, dio por hecho que era hora de enfrentarse a una situación que tal vez lo condujera a una muerte segura, más ahora que la persona que conocía todos sus secretos le había dado la espalda y se había lanzado a los brazos de su enemigo, pero estaba dispuesto a que Moriarty no se saliera con la suya, lo vencería y saldría vivo una vez más. Se puso de pie frente a su pequeño espejo de pared, arreglo cuidadosamente el cuello de su camisa, acomodó su traje, tomó su abrigo y se lo colocó, luego hizo lo mismo con su bufanda; dedicó a su apariencia una atención anormal, finalmente ¿qué tal si era la última vez que aparecería? Qué ironía que una de las personas por las que había saltado de aquel edificio para salvar la vida, jugándose la propia ahora lo apuñalaba de tal manera. Sherlock miró a su pequeña mesa y vio aquel accesorio que marcaba parte de su identidad, _el maldito sombrero._ Dudó un minuto _¿Sería buena idea usarlo?,_ al parecer no, pero lo guardó en la bolsa de su abrigo.

-Si no regreso Mrs. Hudson, no permita que John Watson asista a mi funeral- exclamó el detective mientras salía del 221 b de Baker Street en tono un tanto de burla y otro tanto de preocupación y seriedad.

Sherlock tomó un taxi al salir de Baker Street. No tenía bien claro a dónde debía ir, sus deducciones no estaban claras, además agudizando el problema, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de más _sustancia_ para pensar.

-Buen clima ¿no?- dijo el taxista sacando a Sherlock de sus pensamientos-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Antes de que el pasajero pudiera dar respuesta, un auto impactó el taxi de manera brutal. No se pudo evitar, era como si hubiese aparecido por arte de magia, había vidrios rotos todo alrededor, sangre, y dos heridos, al parecer solo inconscientes.


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Oh por amor de Dios!- Sherlock escuchaba voces y gritos muy lejanos, y un zumbido agudo y desesperante en el oído que no le permitía pensar. Podía sentir cómo lo tomaban con cuidado y lo recostaban en lo que debía ser una camilla, pero el accidente y su estado no le permitía más que escuchar un poco de lo que sucedía. Algunas palabras sueltas de los paramédicos que atendían al otro herido.

"¿Tienen identificación?" preguntó alguien dentro de la ambulancia

"Sherlock Holmes" respondió apresuradamente uno de los hombres que le daba primeros auxilios.

"¿Sherlock Holmes?, ¿el detective?"

"Aquí está la otra identificación" escuchó otra voz "Mary Watson"

 _¿Mary Watson?_ Sherlock intentó abrir los ojos pero el sonido ensordecedor de la ambulancia, el detestable zumbido, el golpe en la cabeza y el estado en el que estaba fueron demasiado y se desmayó.

Despertó en el hospital, con un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en la frente. El olor a desinfectante era insoportable y deseaba poder administrarse una dosis casi mortal de morfina. Abrió los ojos pero no podía ver absolutamente nada, esperaba que fuera una ceguera momentánea o su vida completa estaría arruinada. Buscó a tientas el botón para llamar a una enfermera o quien fuera, y justo antes de presionarlo, alcanzó a escuchar la voz del inspector Lestrade.

-…mal. No hemos sabido nada de él desde el accidente. Creí que estaría aquí por Mary y por su hija

-¿Y la bebé… está bien?- era la voz de Molly Hooper

-Al parecer sí, el mayor daño lo sufrió Mary

-Oh por Dios…- la voz de Molly se quebró

-Hemos rastreado a John Watson, pero parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

-Entonces él iba en el auto que se estrelló

-Más que eso, Molly… él iba conduciéndolo

 _¿Conduciendo?_ -Pensó Sherlock- _¿Se había accidentado a propósito sin importarle su familia? ¿Estaba actuando por voluntad propia? O ¿Había sido amenazado? La última vez que lo vi no parecía ser manipulado, más bien actuaba conscientemente. Él quería matarme._

Holmes estaba moribundo en la cama del hospital, y su desesperación era incontrolable, sin embargo el accidente había dejado a su cuerpo delicado y no podía ver, ni hablar. Los presentes en la habitación notaron como Sherlock temblaba y lanzaba gemidos desesperados con la mirada perdida en un rincón del espacio invisible para ellos.

-Sherlock, tranquilízate, estamos contigo- dijo Molly tomándole la mano, el paciente se encontraba en medio de la crisis- ¡Sherlock está todo bien!- continuó Molly con un tono más enérgico al ver que el estado del detective solo empeoraba con sus palabras- Discúlpame, pero es lo mejor para ti- Molly tomó una sustancia que introdujo en el suero, Sherlock comenzó a dejar de luchar, mientras quedaba dormido y escuchaba cada vez más lejos las voces.

-Mírate- se oyó una voz en la penumbra de la madrugada- dijiste que estabas listo. Eres decepcionante.

Sherlock abrió los ojos de súbito y se sobresaltó en la cama del hospital.

-Ni siquiera puedes verme, eso lo hará más divertido ¿No crees? Sigue durmiendo Sherlock, sigue, mañana te prometo será el mejor día de nuestras vidas, nos divertiremos como nunca antes.

Trató de no dormir de nuevo, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero los efectos de la droga, del fuerte golpe en la cabeza y de los tranquilizantes que le habían suministrado fueron demasiado para él. Se durmió con el recuerdo de esa voz… no lograba reconocerla, habían sido murmullos y no podía pensar con claridad.

No despertó sino hasta mucho tiempo después, pasaba de mediodía y parecía que estaba completamente solo. Seguía sin poder ver nada y eso lo inquietaba demasiado.

-Sherlock- escuchó que murmuraban y apenas intentó incorporarse, una mano se colocó sobre sus labios para que no pudiera hablar. Trató de moverse y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sujeto a la cama -shh… tranquilo, no sirve de nada pelear. Interesante Watson ¿no es así? vaya que se le complicaron las cosas por traerte aquí. Tal vez mi juego fue demasiado para ti.

Holmes sacudió la cabeza con violencia, intentando liberarse de la mano que lo sujetaba, pero sólo consiguió marearse y que el dolor regresara.

-¿De verdad estás tan desesperado por saber quién soy?- el extraño se aclaró la garganta -como si no lo supieras ya, Sherlock.

Moriarty. La maldita voz burlona de Jim Moriarty martillando su cerebro casi tan fuerte como el dolor por el golpe.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en cuanto su némesis lo soltó -¿qué les paso a John y a Mary?

-Increíble que sigas preocupándote por Watson- le dijo con esa voz aguda e insoportable que solía hacer.

-Yo no me preocupo por nadie

-¿No? En fin, no estoy aquí para saber eso. Estás en un estado deplorable, das vergüenza, pero creo que aún sirves para algo, ¿verdad? El juego ha comenzado, Sherlock… y tendrás que jugarlo a ciegas

¿Cómo había sabido Moriarty desde la noche anterior que no podía verlo? ¿Desde qué momento el "juego" estaba planeado y desde qué momento era una improvisación? No podía negar que, a pesar del malestar, la ira y el desprecio que sentía por Jim, la sangre le hervía, se moría de ganas por comenzar.

Sonrió con ironía mientras intentaba percibir con el tacto todo lo posible en cuanto a las ataduras y con el olfato todo lo que pudiera resultar extraño o incongruente en esa habitación.

-De acuerdo… que comience entonces.

-Muy bien, porque este juego será el mejor. Esta vez si te mataré, o no sé, espero que resistas hasta llegar al final. Eres un patético ciego adolorido pero espero que aun haya un poco de la esencia del detective fenómeno que sabe todo sobre los demás.

-Adelante- Sherlock permaneció impasible -estoy listo y serás tú quien morirá esta vez

-De acuerdo, Sherlock, si así lo quieres- Jim sonrió -te diré lo que haremos, si logras desatarte y hacer una deducción de las pistas que ya te di, comenzaremos el juego.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock respiró hondo y tocó cuidadosamente las cuerdas que lo ataban. Tenía que haber una manera de liberarse. Forcejeó una y otra vez, hiriéndose en cada movimiento, pero no se detuvo. Logró desatarse completamente y ponerse de pie. Se sentía mareado por el golpe y las heridas sangrantes a causa de la lucha por conseguir la libertad le ardían terriblemente.

-Una manzana- comenzó con el poco aliento que le quedaba -una manzana entregada a prisa en mi departamento, simbolizando el encuentro que tuvimos hace años tú y yo. Esa manzana estuvo en casa de los Watson y…- suspiró con pesar -John fue quien la llevó a Baker Street

-¿Seguro que es eso lo que simboliza, Sherlock?- le dijo agudizando el tono de su voz -de acuerdo, no está tan mal, si tomamos en cuenta tu estado vergonzoso. Escucha con atención, esto es una intrincada red que "alguien" trazó para ti, a modo de juego. Debo admitir que subestimé sus habilidades; si no fuera yo mismo, diría que estoy impresionado… pero la verdad es que no… Tranquilo, no hace falta alterarse. En fin, primer desafío, Sherlock, tienes que descubrir en dónde está tu contrincante, ¿pista? "N.A."

Las consecuencias del accidente seguían ahí, finalmente solo habían pasado unas horas, no podía evitar temblar a causa de la falta de equilibrio y la ceguera, pero no dejaría que su enemigo notará su debilidad. - si quieres probarme deberás encontrar un reto más difícil que eso, se bien quién es mi contrincante.

-¿ah sí? ¡Vaya! de verdad pensé que iba a tener que decirte su nombre. Para ser la mente brillante que dices ser eres bastante lento, has estado conviviendo con tu enemigo por tanto tiempo… en fin, ya te di la pista, supongo que sabes dónde tienes que buscarlo, ¿verdad?- Moriarty observaba detenidamente todos los movimientos de Holmes, veía como el dolor lo invadía y trataba de ocultárselo sin éxito, de pronto se tambaleó de manera abrupta- oh vamos, no lo arruines ahora, nos estamos divirtiendo.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Sherlock encorvándose para recargarse, apoyando su mano sobre la cama que acababa de abandonar, manchando la sábana blanca con la sangre que había surgido de sus manos hacía unos instantes- Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?… de acuerdo, supongo que será más divertido ver cómo intentas encontrarlo a ciegas y sin poderte siquiera mover – dijo cruzándose de brazos- ah, una cosa más, Sherlock, la vida de alguien depende de que ganes este juego.

-Podré hacerlo- exclamó poniéndose en pie de manera lenta nuevamente, intentando que el dolor no se reflejara en sus gestos- No debes subestimarme

Jim sonrió

-No soy yo quien te subestima, Sherlock, no lo olvides… pero al parecer debería- apretó el botón de reproducir en su teléfono celular y la canción "Staying Alive" comenzó a sonar -¿lo has descifrado ya, Sherlock?, ¿sabes ya a dónde tienes que buscar a John Watson?, tienes hasta que se termine la canción, se me agota la paciencia.

Sherlock se concentró, requería de algunas deducciones pero no era demasiado difícil, ¿cuántas palabras con NA podían estar relacionadas con John Watson? Nothumberland, era evidente, el batallón al que había pertenecido, ¿"A"? Avenue, la Avenida Nothumberland.

-Se dónde encontrarlo, tu "pista" N.A. lógicamente tiene que ser algo relacionado a… - hizo una pausa, sin poder ocultar su decepción -…John, por lo tanto significa Nothumberland, el escuadrón en el que estuvo durante la guerra de Afganistán. Avenue, la calle. Él está ahí, no necesito que tu canción termine.

-Muy bien, Sherlock- le dijo Moriarty justo antes de pausar la canción -¿entonces qué esperas?, no te quedes ahí, mirando a la nada- comenzó a reír y se detuvo exasperado al ver la expresión del detective -oh, vamos, es una broma, Sherlock, no seas aburrido, ¿a dónde fue tu sentido del humor? Espero que no lo hayas dejado en Baker Street, o pronto desaparecerá… como sea, ¿estás listo?

-Siempre he estado listo- le dijo con determinación, estaba ciego, molesto y desorientado, pero Jim Moriarty no lo asustaba, hasta ese momento, lo más duro había sido enterarse de la traición de su supuesto mejor amigo… de su único amigo.

-Está bien, vas a necesitar tres cosas, Sherlock, la primera te la dejó John Watson aquí en el hospital… supongo que, al tratarse de tu querido "amigo", sabes en qué habitación está. No creo que necesites pistas, lo vas a reconocer… espero no tener que llevarte de la mano sólo porque no puedes ver.

-Gracias, pero no necesito de tu grata ayuda, no necesito la ayuda de nadie- salió de la habitación con cuidado y despacio descendió a donde estaba el laboratorio donde había conocido a John. No era demasiado difícil recordar el número de puertas, mucho menos aquella en la que tantas veces había entrado para hacer análisis relacionados con sus casos. Caminó a paso lento, pero firme y se detuvo a unos pasos de la última puerta del pasillo -aquí debe ser, sin duda- murmuró y entró en un solo movimiento.

Siguiéndolo en todo momento con expresión incrédula Jim se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza en señal negativa mientras Sherlock intentaba encontrar el primer elemento.- Ahí no está- exclamó con voz burlona mientras sonreía- no te enojes, querido Sherlock… deberías ser un poco menos sentimental, estás mejor por tu cuenta. "solo" es el nuevo "sexy".

-Eso siempre lo he sabido, la soledad es lo único que protege a las mentes brillantes ¿o no es así?- dijo serenamente cuando buscaba sobre su vieja mesa de laboratorio- debe estar en algún lugar- murmuró para sí.

-Así es. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hasta John Watson. ¿No sonaba convincente eso de "los amigos protegen"?. De verdad me salieron lágrimas de emoción… - Un sonido conocido se hizo presente, sonreía mientras leía el mensaje que acaba de recibir.

-¿Qué pasa Jim? tienes miedo de que gane.- Finalmente encontró un teléfono móvil debajo de la mesa, el cual tomó con cuidado- ¿o el plan se está saliendo de tus manos?

-Sí, me atrapaste, Sherlock, estoy aterrado – lanzó un suspiro que demostraba falsa resignación- te mostraría mi rostro de temor pero no puedes ver, así que tendrás que imaginarlo. El doctor Watson te envía saludos… y dice que te dejó un pequeño obsequio en el celular- añadió.


	8. Chapter 8

El teléfono que Holmes sostenía en sus manos comenzó a sonar, empezó a buscar el botón para responder a la llamada entrante, cuando lo encontró, llevó el teléfono lentamente a su oído, parecía temer a la voz que estaba a punto de escuchar- ¿Y qué quieres decirme?

-Muy bien, yo me despido aquí querido Sherlock… pero no pongas esa cara, no será por mucho. Salúdame a John Watson- Dijo Jim dándose la vuelta, y saliendo de la habitación en la que ambos se encontraban.

-Sherlock… escucha con atención – la voz del otro lado del teléfono aclamó con voz seria y firme. -ya tienes el celular, tienes que ir a buscar lo que sigue en Baker Street.

Inhaló profundamente una vez más, debía mantener la calma, no podía caer en depresión solo porque una persona más lo había traicionado- vaya John Watson, finalmente siempre tuve razón. ¿Qué ganas tú con esto? ¿Algún día me lo dirás? supongo que no importa. Seguiré su juego, tu juego. Está bien, iré a Baker Street.

-Te lo diré, Sherlock, cuando todo esto termine- hizo una pausa y suspiró -hazlo pronto, la vida de alguien corre peligro, cuando llegues a Baker Street te llamaré

Sherlock despegó el teléfono de su oreja con desprecio. Decepcionado. Hacía tanto que no se sentía decepcionado… pero no podía sucumbir, eso era lo que James Moriarty y John Watson querían, no podía desconcentrarse, ya habría tiempo para reprocharse después el haber confiado en ese traidor.

Caminó despacio a la salida del hospital y al escuchar un taxi, levantó la mano para detenerlo

-221B, Baker Street- indicó absorto en sus pensamientos, importándole poco si el taxista o quien fuera lo miraban extrañados por ir descalzo y con ropa de hospital.

En cuanto llegaron, descendió con cautela, la sangre había dejado de fluir pero las heridas en las muñecas seguían ardiendo.

Los escalones estaban contados, los pasos también, no necesitó mirar para subir hasta su departamento y caminar a tientas hasta encontrar un pequeño objeto junto a su violín. -¿Dónde está tu llamada, John Watson?

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando el celular sonó nuevamente, era John.

-Sherlock… al fin estás en Baker Street. Lo que tienes en la mano son unas llaves, tienes que abrir una caja que está justo en la cocina, junto a tu microscopio- hizo una pausa –diviértete.

El detective se aproximó a la caja y la tocó cautelosamente. Dentro de la caja había un par de frascos idénticos a los del primer caso que John había subido al blog. Se estremeció de sólo recordarlo. Adentro de los frascos había dos papeles, cada uno con cuatro números. El del primero era 1006, le segundo era 870. Su cerebro no dejaba de trabajar a toda velocidad. "código braille, al parecer todo el mundo está enterado ya de mi ceguera… Dos combinaciones, cuatro dígitos para cada una, si John organizó esto seguramente deben ser fechas representativas, que deben ser de momentos de importancias similares, el día que nos conocimos no puede ser porque no hay equivalente, no podría ser el día de su boda porque no hay algo que me involucre directamente, ¡lo tengo!"

-Día seis de enero, y siete de agosto, equivalentes en importancia, fáciles de recordar, imposibles de olvidar.

-Excelente, Sherlock detrás de ti hay un panel que se abre con una de esas combinaciones… tienes que introducir la adecuada, si no lo haces, activarás un detonante y Baker Street volará en pedazos- John Watson hizo una pausa -piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer, supongo que tú tampoco quieres que el juego termine aquí.

Sherlock respiró profundamente indicando que reflexionaba acerca de la opción que debía elegir- Sé la respuesta Watson, soy Sherlock Holmes, la contraseña es mi día de nacimiento- dijo tras colocar la contraseña.

-Muy bien, Sherlock. Guarda lo que encuentres adentro, lo vas a necesitar al final… lo último que necesitas está en donde solía vivir antes de conocernos. Recuerda muy bien esto: "el signo de los tres". Después de eso, ven a Nothumberland, voy a estar esperando.- finalizó el Dr. Watson.

Holmes metió su mano dentro de la caja, tomó lo que pudo distinguir gracias a su tacto como una grabadora, la cual coloco primero en la mesa, y tras terminar de vestirse nuevamente, la colocó dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo. Tomó otro taxi al salir de su apartamento, debía trasladarse al lugar en que John le había dado cita, pero antes debía hacer aquella parada indicada también por el doctor, sacó la grabadora durante su trayecto y escuchó el contenido de la cinta en varias ocasiones. _Tal vez buscar muy por debajo ha sido de gran ayuda. Mi destino: una puerta por abrir ahora…_ \- ¿Un acertijo? o ¿un código?, debe ser un código, debo encontrar algo más aquí. Veamos, veamos.- Sherlock puso sus dedos sobre sus sienes, pensando profundamente, entrando a su amado palacio mental- si separamos las palabras, no, no, si comenzamos de manera inversa "ahora abrir por puerta", no, no, si saltamos algunas palabras, de dos en dos, no no, tres en tres, tal vez, si empezamos contando de tres en tres..."buscar debajo de mi puerta ahora" ¡eso es!- Sherlock indicó al taxista que esperara, mientras él lentamente descendía y se dirigía hacia la casa, a tientas logró abrir la puerta, inmediatamente supo lo que debía hacer, tomó un objeto debajo de la puerta principal, entró de nuevo al taxi- Ahora a Nothumberland por favor.

En el camino no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez sobre el asunto. John Watson aliado de Moriarty, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿desde cuándo había tenido a su propio enemigo viviendo en su casa, confiando en él? Por eso él jamás confiaba en nadie, ¿cómo había podido cometer tal tontería?

Al llegar a Nothumberland, descendió más aprisa de lo que hubiera querido, no tenía ánimos de enfrentar a John, ni siquiera se sentía físicamente bien. Avanzó despacio y con cautela hasta donde debía estar la puerta del edificio y tanteó para encontrar la perilla.

Dio un suspiro y se concentró antes de entrar, no podía permitir que su lado emocional, el que aún quería confiar en John, se manifestara en ese momento, necesitaba estar completamente enfocado en sobrevivir. Entró y con cuidado caminó hasta donde estaban los escalones. Subió uno a uno a paso firme mientras apretaba la pistola que llevaba escondida, detestando tener que usarla en esas circunstancias.

En cuanto estuvo arriba, se acercó a cada una de las puertas, pegando el oído y tocando su superficie. La manija de la izquierda había sido abierta hacía no mucho, aún quedaba perceptible el sudor al tacto. La del centro había sido abierta antes y la primera en cerrarse había sido la de la derecha. Había un olor inconfundible.

-Y aquí estamos- murmuró abriendo la tercera puerta y cruzando con cautela

Ahí estaba John Watson, esperándolo.

-Sabía que lo harías, Sherlock- murmuró mientras la puerta se cerraba despacio -saca esa arma ahora, tienes que disparar- añadió sacando también una pistola y quitándole el seguro, pero sin apuntar a ningún lado.

-Muy bien- Sherlock sacó el arma -¿y qué se supone que haremos con esto?


	9. Chapter 9

-Tienes que disparar ahora mismo- le apuntó -o lo haré yo

-O yo…- escuchó la detestable e inconfundible voz burlona de Jim Moriarty detrás de él -qué increíble… aunque debo admitir que fue un poco aburrido al principio, ya sabes, esperar a que te dieras cuenta de que John Watson te había traicionado. Pero tu expresión, Sherlock Holmes, hace que valga la pena- sonrió -tú vas a morir, eso es seguro; son dos armas apuntándote y tú solo posees una. Además estás ciego. Pero no todo está perdido, puedes elegir… dispararme a mí o dispararle a tu "mejor amigo". Puedes salvarlo si quieres, te juro que no te guardaré rencor -comenzó a reír- aunque ambos sabemos que John Watson no agradece muy bien esos "pequeños favores" que sus amigos hacen por él, como suicidarse en St. Barts, por ejemplo -suspiró con falsa decepción, de manera casi teatral-¿no es adorable la gente ordinaria?. En fin, dispara, tienes tres segundos o ambos te mataremos a ti.

Sherlock exhaló, mientras tanto su cerebro planeaba un escape, debía salir vivo y de ser posible sin asesinar a John, ya que a pesar de lo que le había hecho, sabía que los remordimientos no lo dejarían, tenía una familia, la cual no tenía culpa de sus decisiones.

-Supongo que concederás una última voluntad ¿no?- cuestionó con seriedad.

Jim movió los ojos y suspiró indicando fastidio, mientras John miraba atento los movimientos de ambos- Bien, adelante ¿qué quieres?

-Quiero ver por última vez mi violín, y tocar una melodía- replicó

Moriarty dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro- Muy bien, pero nadie va a moverse de aquí. Te lo van a traer- sacó su teléfono celular, sin bajar el arma en ningún instante, y envió un mensaje.

-¿Y quién quiere moverse? Estar al borde de la muerte es emocionante- dijo Sherlock con tono sarcástico- Y dime ¿qué harás para cumplir mi última voluntad?

-Van a traerte el violín mientras John Watson te apunta, y yo también. Un toque de drama, siempre te agradó ¿o no?- añadió tras sonreír diabólicamente.

-Oh ¿no me escuchaste? quiero _ver_ el violín, y tu dijiste sí a la petición. ¿No te vas a echar para atrás? ¿O sí?

James movió la cabeza una vez más, su sonrisa se había hecho más pequeña pero permanecía en su rostro acentuando su maldad. -Ah con que "ver" el violín. Debes creer que soy tonto, Sherlock… pero está bien, si tanto quieres ver el violín, lo verás. Doctor Watson, por favor.

John bajó el arma- Tal vez te desmayes… o tal vez no, pero vas a recuperar la vista- tras decir esto el doctor de acuerdo a sus conocimientos golpeó con fuerza a su viejo compañero de apartamento. Sosteniéndolo tras desvanecerse a causa del mismo, uno de los hombres de Moriarty llegaba con el violín en manos.

-¿Sherlock?- Moriarty rompió el silencio, y dejó escapar un suspiro- sabía que era una pésima idea… muy bien, John Watson, llévatelo de aquí, mantenlo vigilado, seguiré en contacto contigo.

Cuando abrió los ojos después de luchar algún tiempo contra sus sentidos, solo podía ver luces borrosas que le provocaban insoportables dolores, tanto en los ojos como en la cabeza. Aunque temporalmente había olvidado todo, las imágenes comenzaron a dispararse, intentó reincorporarse en sí sin mucho éxito en la primera ocasión- Esto es…

-Baker Street- respondió su compañero, estaba vigilando desde una silla ubicada justo a un lado del lecho del detective- ¿Te encuentras bien? Me imagino que ya puedes ver.

-Por supuesto- indicó con voz grave, intentando enfocar el rostro del traidor- Por fortuna la ceguera que me provocaste solo fue temporal. ¿Y a que has venido? ¿Cambiaste de planes y decidiste que puedes matarme sin ayuda de Moriarty?-finalizó tras poner su mano en forma de protección ante sus sensibles ojos.

John lo miró sin comprender

-Sherlock ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?- le preguntó, como si esperara a que Sherlock le dijera que no era más que una pesadilla -yo no te provoqué ninguna ceguera y mucho menos vine a matarte… el golpe que te di fue para curarte y lo sabes.

-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. El choque, mi ceguera. Pero ¿para qué repetir lo obvio? ¿Cuál es la fase siguiente? estoy consciente de que Jim está esperando a que despierte. ¡Lárgate! no te necesito, no moriré. No por ti, no esta vez.

-¿Por mí?- John hizo una pausa y lo miró ¿qué quieres decir con eso de "por mi"?

-Nada, quiero que te vayas.

-No me voy a ir y por supuesto que no quiero que mueras. ¿No te quedó claro ese día que te pedí ser mi padrino? eres mi mejor amigo… mi único amigo

Sherlock comenzó a reír con ironía. ¿Es que trataba de verle la cara? ¿De verdad tenía el cinismo suficiente para atreverse a llamarlo "amigo"… "mejor amigo"? algo en su interior se rompió, John era la persona que más lo había decepcionado en toda su vida… y aunque trataba de concentrarse en el plan de Watson y Moriarty, no podía evitar sentirse un poco… ¿triste?

-Mejor amigo, mejor amigo, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo? yo no tengo amigos, esas son tonterías para las estúpidas personas cuyos cerebros no pueden mantener la cordura por sí mismos y entonces corren y buscan a alguien con quien desahogar los problemas de sus míseras vidas, claro que por lo general, una persona no asesina a su "amigo"... ¡vete!

-¿Sabes qué? estas irritable. Ese golpe te afectó demasiado ¿no?- lo miró fijamente, Sherlock ni siquiera correspondió -muy bien, Holmes, si quieres que me vaya lo haré, pero créeme que no sé de dónde diablos sacas que yo iba a asesinarte.

-Entonces vete. No soy un idiota- juntó las manos bajo su barbilla y comenzó a pensar en qué plan iba a seguir para escapar de Moriarty y John, mientras el doctor cruzaba el umbral.


	10. Chapter 10

Mary Watson se encontraba en el hospital St. Barts luego del aparatoso accidente que había sufrido. Sherlock Holmes no tardó en aparecer, después de todo, Mary confiaba en John y él sentía la necesidad de protegerla de lo que fuera que él y Moriarty hubieran planeado.

-¿Mary?

-Sherlock- Mary lo saludó con una sonrisa agotada -estas vivo… cuando tuvimos el accidente temí lo peor

Sherlock suspiró y desvió la mirada

-Sí, yo también lo temí. ¿Estás… están bien?

-Sí, creo que sí. Sherlock ¿has visto a John?, ¿sabes si está aquí en el hospital?- lo miró preocupada.

Sherlock intentaba encontrar una respuesta prudente para ella frente a semejante situación, pero preferible era evadir el tema en tanto fuera posible, al menos mientras ella estuviera hospitalizada.

-John está bien, Mary, él está bien. No debes preocuparte por eso ahora

-Sherlock, hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero no puedes decírselo a él- respiró profundo y le tomó la mano -leí los mensajes de John. Sé que no debí hacerlo pero estaba muy preocupada. Había muchos de Moriarty… Yo creí que estaba muerto. Por favor dime que estoy equivocada, Sherlock, por favor, John no pudo habernos traicionado, yo lo conozco y sé que es incapaz

Sherlock se levantó y caminó alrededor del cuarto. Intentar ocultar lo evidente era simplemente inútil e innecesario.

-Mary, yo… lamento no poder desmentir lo que has visto pero John nos ha mentido a ambos, y en efecto, James Moriarty y él intentaron asesinarme

-No, Sherlock- intentó ahogar el llanto -yo sé que tú eres bueno, haz que vuelva a ser el John Watson que tú y yo conocimos. Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú. ¿Lo harás?

-Lo siento Mary- murmuró -pero creo que ese John Watson nunca existió. Aunque te prometo que si queda algo bueno de él, yo intentaré rescatarlo- suspiró profundamente -hasta pronto, Mary, cuídate y cuida de Rose

La tormenta azotaba con brutalidad a la urbe, las personas se mantenían en sus hogares, la magnitud de la tormenta era demasiado intensa como para arriesgarse a salir. Una llamada inesperada a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos; su mente empezaba a obtener conjeturas acerca de la identidad de semejante ser, debía ser demasiado valiente para caminar a lo largo de las avenidas de Londres bajo el cobijo de tal aguacero.

Sabía quién era, y aunque le hubiese gustado evitarlo, aún mantenía la esperanza de que se tratase de una conclusión errónea, finalmente tomó la decisión y tras bajar lentamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta. La expresión del detective lo decía todo, no estaba muy feliz de ver a la persona del otro lado del pórtico.

-Sherlock- una voz conocida intentando contener la calma con dificultad se impuso ante el sonido de la lluvia- Sé que no quieres verme, pero Mary está muerta.

Un escalofrío imperceptible para los ojos del médico, recorrió el cuerpo de Sherlock, fue una gran sorpresa escuchar acerca de la muerte tan repentina de una persona que había conocido y además también había sufrido a causa de la traición de John Watson, sin embargo, él no podía derrumbarse.

-Lo… siento mucho, pero no es mi problema- respondió en tono cortante, mientras estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta en la cara de John. Al echar otro vistazo al rostro del doctor, observó en sus rasgos que su sufrimiento parecía ser real, no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el interior, además ¿qué es lo que sostenía en sus brazos? Una rápida deducción le permitió descubrirlo, era bastante lógico. –Pasen, llueve mucho aquí fuera, la niña no es culpable de nada.

-Gracias Sherlock

John cruzó el umbral de manera silenciosa y aguardó de pie, nunca antes había imaginado que algún día dejaría de ser bien recibido en aquel apartamento que alguna vez fue su feliz hogar, su mirada recorría todos los rincones, no había cambiado demasiado, no obstante, no tenía la confianza suficiente para acercarse y tomar asiento en aquel sillón que le había servido para descansar hacía solo un tiempo atrás.

-Le dispararon… cuando Rosamund apenas llevaba un par de horas de vida- decía mientras dirigía la mirada hacía la niña que llevaba en el regazo, la cual comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

A pesar de todas las emociones de resentimiento de Holmes hacia Watson, no podía evitar sentir cierta lástima hacia su viejo amigo- ¡Mrs. Hudson!-gritó mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón- ¿podría traerme un par de tazas de chocolate caliente, es una emergencia?

-No soy tu ama de llaves

-Por favor, es una verdadera emergencia. Siéntate John, lo necesitas, y tu hija también- Sherlock miraba con la compasión que no creía poseer a la pequeña envuelta en los brazos de John Watson.

-Te lo agradezco- respondió Watson mientras tomaba asiento y Mrs. Hudson miraba a manera de reprimenda a Sherlock tras llevar las tazas que desprendían vapor a causa de la temperatura a la que se encontraba el líquido contenido en ellas.-había olvidado lo bien que se está aquí, en Baker Street… prometo irme en cuanto se calme la lluvia.

-No te preocupes-mencionó tras adoptar la posición que refería que estaba pensando, cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos, de pronto dejó su asiento por unos instantes para acudir a su recámara y regresar trayendo consigo una manta, la cual entregó a John para posteriormente retomar su posición inicial. -Para la niña, está recién nacida y podría hacerle mucho daño si se queda con esa cobija húmeda, cúbrela bien.- Finalizó acercando una taza de chocolate a John.

-Gracias Sherlock- respondió el doctor ante el gesto del detective, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad, debido a que Sherlock estaba absorto en su palacio mental una vez más, el médico no dejaba de pensar en que Sherlock no había cambiado y era el mismo amigo que había tenido la fortuna de conocer hacía unos años atrás.- ¿Nuevo caso?

-No debiste haber venido con esa lluvia torrencial con un recién nacido en brazos- Holmes replicó sin escuchar la pregunta formulada por John o fingiendo no hacerlo, aun con los ojos cerrados- ¿Qué harás?

-Tenemos que hablar… sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero es necesario. Si me escuchas hasta el final, prometo no volver a aparecerme por aquí- Watson lo miraba de manera insistente, intentando persuadir a su viejo amigo- ¿me escucharás?

Sherlock abrió los ojos finalmente, para moverlos en señal de ironía - ¿para qué? ¿Para que digas una nueva mentira excusándote de tus mortales intenciones hacia mí? Ahórrate tus palabras John, no me hagas perder la paciencia, te deje entrar por el bien de tu hija, tú y yo no somos amigos y no volveremos a serlo, lamento tu pérdida, pero es todo lo que puedo decir.

-No es una mentira, Sherlock. No fui yo quien te traicionó… aunque si esto te hubiera interesado, si te hubiera interesado de verdad, sabrías que no miento. Podrías deducirlo si quisieras- La voz de John Watson se hacía cada vez más débil, mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido… y fuiste mi mejor amigo. Es hora de que me vaya, te agradezco que me hayas dejado pasar, Rosemund te lo agradece también… Pero ya es suficiente.

-Buena suerte John- dijo el detective consultor regresando a sus pensamientos- cuida bien de Rosemund.

 **Nota:** _Gracias por leer está historia, me entristece informarles que no sé cuándo podré actualizar ya que esta obra es una colaboración entre dos sherlockians, y por dificultades de una de ellas, no hemos podido escribir las siguientes partes, dónde presentaremos el desenlace de esta historia, haré todo lo posible porque sea lo antes posible (aunque deba escribirlo todo yo misma). También quería comentarles que si les gustaría leer un par de one-shots que tengo, si dicen que si los traduciré al español y los subiré a esta cuenta. Una vez más gracias por leer, y comenten, compartan y déjenme saber si les gusta o no._


End file.
